Half Moon
by FutureSexLove
Summary: AU, Eventually Canon, In a world where vampires are born not made Bella Swan has to learn to fit in to a new school and a new SPECIES.  Full Summary Inside. Rated M For Future Lemons.


**In a world where vampires are born not made, Isabella Dwyer discovers something that her mother Renee has kept from her for her entire life. Isa is Half Vampire. If that didn't make her life complicated enough Isa is already Wiccan (a magical being) and the two species are mortal enemies.**

She crosses the country in search of her father Charlie Swan the chief of justice in the vampire world. Who immediately sends her to the St. Meyer School, a school for both Vampires and Wiccans where she will learn to become a true Vampire under the alias of "Bella Swan" while also continuing her Wiccan lessons.

**The headmaster of St. Meyer School is Esme Cullen who knows of Bella's true identity and helps her disguise herself as a vampire during the night.**

"Isa, quick you're late for class" Heather called from the other end of the hall.

"I'm here" I replied after flitting myself behind heather who was no longer surprised by my new power which I had acquired well before the expected age of twenty.

"Very good Isabella, but next time I would prefer that you arrive to my class on time" Mr. Allen scalded me before walking back into the class to resume the lesson.

I sat down and placed my grimiore on the desk in front of me then tuned into what Mr. Allen was saying.

"…Vampires are a very proud race who believe that they are the most powerful species on this earth, especially the 6 pure families. Can anyone tell me who the pure families are?" he asked before looking around the room for his victim "Aaron?"

"The Volturi… the Denalis… the Cullens… the Hales… the Latacus family and… the Swans" Aaron listed

"Yes Aaron, very good" Mr. Allen confirmed sounding a little disappointed that he couldn't embarrass Aaron. "Can you tell me how many pure families there were before the vampire war a century ago… Isabella?" he asked me

"Ten" I answered quite confident in my answer

"Yes and what was the cause?" he continued

"umm…" I thought

"Six of the ten families thought that vampires and wiccans should coexist and breed to make the supernatural races even stronger and that angered the other four" heather quickly stepped in for me sensing that I didn't know the answer, Heather was an Empath and could read others emotions and feelings.

"Thank you heather, but I was asking Isabella" Mr. Allen said sounding harsh "now Isabella, which of the families left were on which side of the war?" he asked sure that I didn't know the answer.

"The Volturi, Hale, Denali and Cullen families were against the races coexisting and the Swan and Latacus families were for it" I replied happy that I had done some 'history of the races' study the night before, even though my mother only wanted me to practice my spells.

He gave me a look of contempt before turning back and writing on the board, I tuned back out and began reading the spells my mother wanted me to learn before tonight out of my grimiore.

I snapped back into focus as the bell sounded signaling the end of classes as Mr. Allen was explaining the homework for this weekend.

"…I want 1000 words by Monday, No Excuses" he said looking at me sternly before dismissing the class.

Once outside I found heather to ask her what the homework was.

"Oh we have to research the family crests and explain what they mean," she told me.

"What is up with Mr. Allen anyway?" I asked knowing that she could explain his emotions to me.

"It was strange, as he was asking you those questions he felt anger then distain" she replied with an uncomfortable look one her face

"What are you keeping from me?" I questioned

"Its just that… I don't know it felt like he knew something about you and he was almost smug that you didn't know yourself" she answered "oh and when you flitted to get to class he felt disgusted"

"Wow, creepy. I knew he hated me, probably jealous that I have more powers then him and I'm less then a third of his age" I told her shrugging it off.

We parted soon after that and I went home to find my mother already there.

"How were classes today?" she asked offhandedly

"They were fine in history we were assigned some homework so I guess that I will get started on it" I replied quickly

"What homework?" she wondered seeming more interested in this conversation then she was a second ago, even looking up from her book.

"Its nothing we just have to research the vampire family crests and explain their meaning" I answered

"What a waste of time, I will write you a pardon and then we can do some training instead" she said lightheartedly although seeming a bit more intent then she was trying to look.

"Mr. Allen already hates me mom, I cant just get pardons on all of his assignments anymore" I stated before flitting to my room and locking the door.

_Why doesn't she want me to do this assignment_ I thought before becoming more determined and opening my history book to get started.

It took less then half an hour of studying the crests of each family to discover why my mother didn't want me to study it or rather what she didn't want me to see. With five families worth of dragon crests down I turned the page to the swan family crest, and there sat an exact image of my necklace the large circle of ruby sitting in a goblet shaped setting adorned with hieroglyphs, the necklace my mother said my father gave to me to "keep me safe" before leaving fifteen years ago. My father is a swan, which means my father is a vampire.

"Mother" I screamed

"Isa, what is it?" she asked concerned.

I thrust the book in her direction a look of accusation in my eyes.

"You thought you could keep this from me, THIS" I yelled

"I… I never thought you would find out, we didn't study vampire history when I went to school, they would of killed you if they had of found out, what was a supposed to do, you're my daughter I couldn't sign your death sentence" she whispered

"But I, what am I?" I asked calmer but much closer to tears then before

"You're Wiccan Isa, but your also Vampire" she answered

"But blood, I don't drink blood, how can I be a vampire?" I wondered

"I have been feeding you blood in your breakfast smoothie for years and when you were a baby I feed you it straight out of the bottle" she admitted "you also like your steaks rare" she added thoughtfully

"What about sunlight, shouldn't I be charcoal by now" I could have been sick

"There is a charm on your necklace, it allows you to walk in the sunlight"

I was going to be sick; I flitted to the bathroom where I heaved up my lunch, while my mother rubbed my back soothingly.

"Your flit, you aren't really flitting, your running like vampires can, flitting leaves some trace of the movement behind, vampire running doesn't one second you are there the next your not" she told me in a soothing voice.

"This isn't helping mom" I snapped before dry heaving some more "what else?" I asked hating the quiet

"spells, your spells are weaker then the others your age"

"you said that was because everything else was much stronger" I accused

"I lied honey, I couldn't make you think you were inferior, that's why I was training you at home, I didn't want the others to see exactly how far behind you were and make fun of you for it" she replied

"Who is my father?" I asked finally

"Your dad is Charlie, Charlie Swan" she replied calmly

"The Chief of Justice?" I asked incredulous, it was his job to make sure that the races didn't mix

"Yes, it was before then though, 17 years ago he was just a school student like you, we met at an underground party and ran away together, then I fell pregnant and he freaked out and left me, but came back a year later to meet you, give you the amulet and tell me how to raise you, he told me to keep it from you but that if you ever found out that I should send you to him" she answered "I guess its time to call him"

It was the evening after I found out I was half vampire and I was arriving in Seattle, my mother had called Charlie –I refused to call him dad – and he had booked me the first flight out, it was convenient that I arrived after the sun went down, because Charlie couldn't go out in the daylight.

I was looking out for someone around the same age as my mother when a young man walked up to me, he couldn't of been older then twenty five, he had dark brown hair and eyes the color of butterscotch.

"You must be Isa" he assumed  
"Yes, and who are you?" I questioned

"Oh, you haven't met me, my name is Charlie Swan, I am your fa..ther" he stumbled over the word like he had never thought he would have to say it.

"Wow, I'm sorry I thought you would be older, its nice to meet you" I replied reaching out my hand for a shake

He returned the shake reluctantly and I was shocked by how cold his skin was, I was used to people having much warmer hands then mine (another hint of my heritage, my mother had informed me).

"Shall we head home, I would like to go over a few things with you" he asked and I nodded before he started to lead me towards the exit and presumably his car.  
I was still stunned by his age, I knew that all vampires stopped aging somewhere between twenty and thirty but I was still expecting someone in their forties.

It wasn't a car waiting for us but a limo. After climbing in and sitting a respectable distance away from me, Charlie began telling me about our family and history, we were a large respected family before the war, now its just 3 generations consisting of myself, Charlie and his father Robert. His grandfather had died the year I was born.

"Does that happen often?" I asked "there only being three generations of each family I mean"

"Yes, its almost vampire code, some have many children so families like the volturi have more then thirty then the next largest family the denali's have close to twenty, but many stick to one or two children" he supplied  
"then why do we have so few?" I wondered

"So many of us were killed off in the war, my grandfather was spared because he was an asset to the community and too afraid of the volturi to go against them again, it takes a while to get numbers up in our world" he answered

"How long would that take?" I thought aloud

"It took 100 years to go from one to three" he replied curtly

We sat in a companionable silence the rest of the way, it seemed to be taking forever to get to the town, but the second I thought to ask I saw the **Forks 10 miles **sign. So I sat back and listened to Charlie's steady breathing.

the limo came to a slow stop and I looked out the window, this wasn't a house.  
"What is this Charlie?" I asked

"This is St. Meyer School, I thought it would be best if you learnt how to be a vampire, and this school has both vampires and wiccans, so you could still learn spells during the day" he seemed proud that he had come up with the best solution for everyone, but I felt like I was being pawned off.

"but I thought that I was going to be spending time with you not away at some school" I couldn't hide the disappointment in my voice

"Oh Isa, I work an 80 hour week, if you were at home you would just get bored, you will still see me the same amount of time you would if you were there" his breathing once again calmed me.

"Ok so I'm still going to be able to see you, even at this school?" I amended

"You will have to fight me off with a stick kiddo, I have waited 16 years to know you, I'm not missing my chance this time" he laughed "we have an appointment with the headmaster, who is going to help you while you're here" he added before leading me into the gothic mansion which must have been the main building.

We walked slowly up four flights of stairs until we reached a set of doors titled **Esme Cullen Headmaster**, Charlie knocked on the door before walking in slowly, I quickly followed behind not wanting to be standing out in the hallway by myself.

A beautiful woman who looked like she could of been a starlet from the silent movie era, with long caramel locks and amber eyes, looked up at me from her desk "Hello, I am Esme Cullen, I'm the headmaster of Mt. Meyers" she said in a warm almost hypnotic voice.

"Hi, I'm Isa Dwyer" I responded feeling suddenly at ease in her presence

"Yes, the daughter of Renee Dwyer, but in your vampire classes this name will not suit, people will know that you are wiccan the second you introduce yourself" she deliberated "you will need swan as your last name, obviously, but even Isa Swan would be to easy to trace back to the real you, if anyone thought to look"

"Then what should I call myself?" I asked

"I am sure you will come up with something" she smiled, seeming to decide that my name would be up to me "Now, I have to go over a few things with you so that everyone in this room knows the same story that we will tell your teachers and fellow students while you're here"

Over the next few hours we went over my back story, I was supposedly half human and my father had helped raise me in secret hoping that I wouldn't have to be involved in vampire politics, but it became apparent that I was now too close to becoming a full vampire to be appear human anymore. We then discussed what being at this school would be like for me, I would have to attend my night classes with the vampires, and we were keeping the charm on my amulet so the I could also go to the morning classes in the wiccan part of the school, then I would get to sleep and start it all again at dusk the next night. 

"Well I believe that is all Isa, I bet you are starving, dinner is about to be served in the main hall if you would like to join me" Esme said directing me out of the room.  
"Bye Charlie" I called over my shoulder before following esme to the dining hall

it was a very large room with three long rows of tables, as we walked in every student in every seat turned to look at us, some had masks of curiosity on their faces while others were indifferent. Esme walked me halfway down the center isle and turned to face a group of five people.

"These are my children they will look after you, Alice will you please take her to her room after dinner" she asked careful not to say my name before walking slowly back up towards what I assumed to be the teachers table.

"Yes mom, will do" the girl I assumed to be Alice called after her, she was everything you would imagine a pixie to be, short black hair spiking in all different directions and hazel eyes that seemed to know all "Hi, I'm Alice" she said loud enough to hear over the chatter in the room "this is my brother Emmett" she said pointing to the large muscular boy across the table from her the thought of these two being related was almost laughable, where she was tiny and waiflike he was the exact opposite, he simply smiled at me before digging right back in to the mound of food on his plate "His girlfriend Rosalie Hale" she signaled toward the blonde statuesque model next to him who didn't look up from her magazine "her brother and my boyfriend Jasper" she nudged the exact male version of Rosalie, who sent me a quick confused glance before a wave of calm washed over me "and my eldest brother Edward" she pointed across from where I assumed I would be sitting at a boy no, man with hair the color of bronze and beauty that put all the others to shame, it was to lucky he was sucking face with the red head next to him or he would of seen me swoon, for a second I thought he had as he chuckled before going straight in for another kiss "whats your name?" she asked curiously

"I'm.. Bella Swan" the second the words came out of my mouth the room went so silent you could hear a pin drop, not even a pin, you could hear a feather land on a pile of other feathers.

**Ok chapter one. Just under 3000 words.  
Please tell me what you think.  
Feel free to criticize I would rather know either way.**

**I NEVER HAVE AND NEVER WILL OWN THE TWILIGHT SERIES.**


End file.
